A THawk Story
by dourdan
Summary: Intro: A T-Hawk story; a cross between Street Fighter Alpha and street fighter the movie with other "original" details added .


Intro: A T-Hawk story; a cross between Street Fighter Alpha and street fighter the movie (with other "original" details added.  
".......Thunder......... Hawk......Chief Master Sergent United States Air Force......" name, rank serial number, forced from the throat on with the last blood coated breath.  
He didn't know what was worse; the fact he used classified information to locate M. Bison's hidden base for his own personal reasons - or that he got caught. (By personal reasons I no longer mean the loss of his tribal land, although that was upsetting on many levels.) No this was about M. Bison's dolls. And it would be worth any death or dishonorable discharge this his actions would merit. From what he could gather M. Bison's 'doll' program kidnapped young girls and brainwashed them (with drugs or cybernetics) for use as his own personal army. Why young girls? His associate Lt. Cammy White; perhaps the only one ever to escape, has still not recovered all memories of her time under his command. Was is for their untouched beauty? Was it because girls were easier to train? All he knew for sure was M. Bison had his daughter.  
19 years ago, in "small town", North Dakota, the man known to his friends as T-Hawk fell in love. A beautiful local girl named Jamie. 17 years old, she had wavy blond hair, the sweetest blue eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart from across the room. She was one of those girls who thought having a tall, strong, 21 year old boyfriend with a military paycheck was all she needed to be happy. (and that someday she could free herself from the small town bordom.) They were together for all of 2 years, before she went off to college and he got transfered to Alaska. But as all stories like these go; their relationship ended with one last night of (birth control free) passion. That was how he liked to remember his Jamie. Her nude body; perfect angelic skin, perfect breasts; the way she moaned sweetly wrapping her long legs around him, holding on for the ride of her life, and the way she said she loved him. Little did he know she would get pregent and turn in to a first class b**** (or at least not the same girl who professed her love in words as beautiful as a poet, before falling asleep in his arms). He would have married her, but she didn't want to be tied down as a military wife. She also didn't want the baby (she didn't want her parents to find out that her older, ethnic boyfriend got her knocked up)  
So instead their baby, their daughter Julia was raised by his parents and relatives; and was last seen in Mexico at her sweet 16 party. Jamie was contacted of the situation but she referred all information to T-Hawk instead. He could not have claimed to have been a good parent, but he at least still gave a shit about his own daughter. As far as he was concerned Jamie acted liek she got a get out of jail free card. He visted little Julia when he could; when she was 8 he even flew her out to vacation with him on base in Portugal for the entire summer. But with his mounting responsibities as a Chief Master Sergent he let his resposibities to his long distance daughter falter. He couldn't live with himself doing nothing to rescue her.  
That last thought remininsed in his mind as he was shot in both legs, then dragged by abnormally strong teenage girls in solider uniforms to meet M. Bison. There was speculation that although Bison had died (on several occasions) he had a way to either recharge his life force or download his conscieness in to a digital format, to be put in to a new body. (either way T-Hawk was now in his presence.) "What do we have here; the one and only Chief Master Sergent Thunderhawk", M. Bison said, "who fight side by side with a certian Colonel Guile." His tone made it seem like he was trying to crack a joke; but it was a useless effort as the 'doll' gaurds stood as still as manaquins. "away with him. there is information i need, so you will get the opportunity to get to know my dolls, and their specialties in an intimate setting."  
What information? Was he just trying to act as if there was more to this? It was clear M. Bison was out for revenge. But he would never defeat Colonal Guile and never have a chance to find L.T Cammy White; so this was his only chance to make a point. Meanwhile; a body has been stolen from a small millitary hospital in Thailand. Labled simply as John Doe; the tall, slender man, had burns over 80 percent of his body. He had been pulled from the wreckage of what used to be Shadowloo headquarters. The medics did not know for sure if he was a soider or a civilan or an ememy combatant. They were planning on asking when he came out his coma. But M. Bison knew; it was Vega.  
The once noble warrior, now stripped of his beauty awoke in an electrified pool. He coulden't move, every inch of flesh burned. He tried to close his eyes again but they were paralized in place. He had a breathing tube but could now swallow. He lost consciousness once again (with his eyes wide open, rolling in to the back of his head)  
"it will be ok." said a voice; an angel; his mother.  
So beautiful, a small framed girl with long brown hair and dark eyes. She held him close like when he was a child. "you are always beautiful to me." The image of her spirit over layed his body, and he was filled with hope. Just to see her face reminded him of all that is good in the world.  
Now he awoke in a hospital bed, in a room with Shadowloo insignias; Vegas's skin was now complexity healed. A blond girl in a strange (somewhat M. Bison-esque) uniform entered. "what just happened?" he asked, but he was mostly just talking to himself. "In Tank..." she answered like a human trying to imitate a robot, "patient: Vega- skin/flesh removal procedure; success." "Flesh removal?- define?" Vega asked. She was clearly not a robot. (Vega did not blame for brainwashing his new employees after over half of them fled the last base.) "Laser removal of damaged skin/flesh, followed by cellular stimulation through organic genetic compounds." Meaning some how they took of his skin and made new skin, all in one procedure. He just hoped it woulden't start to fall of like some sort of undead creature.

"to whom do I owe my life?" he asked, and right on cue the girl opened a laptop, with a transmission from M. bison himself.

"Vega, as of now you represent the best of my previous regime. My new armies lack the focus you bring. With your new found skin I hope you will find it within your power to join me."

Well that was straight to the point. The girl looked at him for a definitive answer. "he already knows my answer; i am in no position to refuse."

"then you may remain here", she replied quietly before exiting.

6 days passed; that was how long it took for our hero's paths to cross. As Vega's stregnth was returning T-Hawk's was quickly fleeting. Like something out of a movie he was chained to the floor (by his arms, because his legs were already broken) of a grey brick room, with one flickering light bulb hanging down; and a secutiry camera. Yes he had seen SAW, Hostel and all the other movies about tourture porn (watching someone die for your enjoyment); perhaps M. Bison did as well. For the first day T-Hawk shouted insults to the camera. But he knew M. Bison would send in one of the girls. The first one was a girl with blonde hair and knives. She was a bit of a psyco; not even asking questions, but rather carving flesh from his arms and shoulders. Durring the ordeal (that felt like it lasted 10 minutes at the most) he closed his eyes and leaned his head back as of to fall asleep. This annoyed her to the point of her smashing his head against the wall. When he awoke he could barely move his arms. He felt spasms of pain through out his body, and and over all coldness from bloodloss. This was day 1. By day 2 he still could have escaped if he really tried. But he was hopeful that if he endured long enough he might be able to see Julia and convince her of who she really was. And at this point if he tried to search for her own his own there was a high probability he would be over powered. On this day the girl of choice was a fire expert. Day 3, he was electrocuted, just enough to cause pain. By day 4 he felt sick; hunger pains sick, by day 5, he felt kidney failure sick as he was forced to reside in his own bloody urine. His leg wounds were infected leading to numbness and possible gangrene, but though it all he knew if he saw Julia (no matter what M. Bison did to her) he would recognize her; and he would save her.  
Meanwhile during these day Vega was having a much more enjoyable experience. Introduced to all aspects of the base, and given full control of one doll (as his personal assistant). Based on appearance alone (although he was briefed on their abilities), he selected the one with brown hair and brown eyes. Petite and elegant, sexy and innocent; she (..... well she looked like the vision of his mother.) He knew this was an insane coincidence and more then a little bit odd. "What is her real name?" He asked M. Bison. "You finally have an audience with me, a position in my army, knowlage of my advanced technology, and that is all you ask?-- the idenity of a girl?" M. bison turned and left, but his answer reminded Vega that with the security clearance he was granted all he had to do was look it up in one of the many computers. "Noembelu - Origin- Mexico. Skills; close combat fighting with twin hatchets". Close combat? I guess that was why M. Bison was willing to let him have her. (close combat skills were a dime a dozen.) Vega read further down, "civilian identity; Julia Hawk." Julia Hawk? Was it possible she was related to.. um.. who was that guy? The Native American looking guy who (at least from Vega's point of view) was second in command to Col Guile.... maybe. Oh well. He knew what he wanted with her. He took her in a back room and fucked her brains out. Perhaps that is too much of an over generalization. He wanted to feel her purity; the purity he felt from his mother's love. This Julia Hawk might be the most vile, evil person in the world. But to him, in his "role playing," she was an angel sent to save his very soul.

But as I mentioned before; on the 6th day Vega would find the one person to put his perceived view of Julia to the test. Apparently after 6 days of torture M. bison grew bored and just wanted T-Hawk dead. This would also be a test of Vega's usefulness.

"I need you and/or Noembelu to simply kill him, and dispose of the body in anyway you see fit.--- keeping in mind, of course, the pain we both suffered at the hands of the UN forces." With that he left it up to Vega.

Was that really T-Hawk? Wow he was fucked up pretty bad. To see what The girl would do, Vega instructed her to enter alone.

But Julia, acting as Noembelu stroked her hand down T-Hawk's face, almost as if to show compassion.

"Julia..........."

"I am not known by that name," she then proceeded to do a delicate looking choke hold that looked to weak to old any real power (as but was dangerously close to snapping his neck.)

Vega stepped in because this was breaking the image he had for his little pet. "Is she yours?"

Like a puppy she ran to Vega and hugged him. she looked up at Vega; her eyes were full of fear. She felt something deep within her real soul.

"Vega?...." T- Hawk, like most people, assumed Vega had died; or at least would have looked a little more scarred up.

"He's watching....." Julia whispered, motioning to the camera in the cell. Vega hoped M. Bison could not hear what they were saying, if so they would be dead before they could make any kind of decison.

"pretend to die..." Julia said, in a voice that shows signs of coherrent thought. Vegas was surprised; just the sight of a family member could break M. Bison's hold on a doll?

T-Hawk did not have to pretend, or even have time to answer her before Julia pulled out what looked like a version of Vega's claw and stabbed it in to her father's neck so hard it came out the other side.

All Vega could say was "where did you get that?"

"I made it; you can have it if you want." she answered; her voice was sounding more and more human. She even gave Vega a smile. What was happening?

Vega and Julia moved the body outside, away from any cameras that Julia could see.

Vega sat down against a wall, Julia moved on to his lap."Julia?..."

"He'll be ok...., my dad." she said. For some reason her brainwashing had given her advanced medical knowledge.

"I need to get him back to .....well.... somewhere..." she bit her lip; she was evolving back in to a normal 16 year old. "come with me; you need to."

"If I stay I can buy you sometime." Vega tried to say, choking back emotion. But he needed her too.

"you used to be.... a person you never wanted to be....a person you were never meant to be." she cupped his face in her hands, "I'm afraid for you."

There was a connection; to be with such a remarkable women would lead to a life of love and happiness; but he knew better. "who I am can only be up to me."  
He would only end up ruining who she was.

So, Vega stole a truck for her; trusting that God would not be so cruel as to let such an angel die. She got her father back to an American base. She was then taken in to custody for questioning.

"will my dad be ok?" she asked the officer/agent/ whoever it was. It did not seem like she was in trouble; but as she wearing a shalowloo uniform (and arriving with an Air Force senior NCO with a stab wound through his neck) they probably needed to be sure her story checked out.

She told them all she could remember about waking up in M. Bison's headquarters after being kidnapped from her birthday party. She told them of Vega; who saved her and father, but she had no idea where he was now.

They left her alone in the office for a few hours, then let her be with T- Hawk.

He was unconscious but luckily not in a coma. She held his hand, and looked out the window. A car outside played "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. "Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's the real deal,  
Don't be afraid We'll Make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes...." at least that is all she heard.

"We'll go home soon dad." she lay in bed by his side. Her mind was wide open for what ever fate had in store. 


End file.
